imperfectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybridgea
Hybridgea (High-Bridge-E-A) are the main species depicted in the comics they are hybrid like aliens of animals on earth. They are usually a hybrid of two or three animals, anything carnivore, herbivore and inbetween. Hybridgea are usually a passive species but will attack when provoked. They have the ability to harness a natural energy - somewhat like magic - that alters they body structure over time. Genetic Information Hybridgea are usually a mix of two to three earth animals, they are capable of having more than this number but it is rare and strange to see. Physical and non-physical traits are brought on by this, Hybridgea will usually have a herbivorous diet and tend to have more prominent features from a carnivorous side. Example: A Hybridgea that consists of a Deer and a Wolf would have a herbivorous diet yet a more wolf-like form, it may have some Deer traits but would lean heavily towards the Wolf side of its genetics as that is the way with this species. Many Hybridgea can have their body enhanced by mechanical parts. This can also be used for healing a hurt creature. Example: A Hybridge may have been born mute - with mechanical enhancements they are able to speak with a mechanical voice, or if a creature was hurt in battle and lost a limb or such it can be replaced with a mechanical fake. Hybridgea cannot breed and are created using a Genetic Enhancer or a Genhance. Genes are spliced of different DNA or Gene signatures and used to create the Hybridgea. These signatures are obtained through the blue pool - a portal of sorts. Historical Information Hybridgea were first created in Deca 1 (Year 1) over three hundred Deca (years) before the exile of Mana from the Alastan court and the reign of Ya-len in the Rouge court. The species was created by the Higher Ups - this is the creators of many different creatures around the galaxy and it is unknown what they look like. The Hybridgea acknowledge the Higher Ups and respect them as they are their creators but do not fully understand their nature. The courts were established in Deca 1 and have continued their reign over the Hybridgea peacefully until the Deca 327 when the Alastan Leader Mana rebelled against the court leaders decisions and was exiled after killing the leader of the Rouge court at that time. Half a Deca later Ya-Len was tasked to take over as leader of the Rouge Court and Ota was trusted with the leadership of the Alastan Court. Hybridgea developed mechanical technology around Deca 126 also called MechTech. This is used to enhance Hybridgea and used to develop robotic servents along with robotic creatures to complete tasks at the wish of its Hybridgea commander. Notable Hybridgea Mar-seer - A powerful (Deer-Snake) Hybridgea general of the Rouge Court. One of Ya-Len's trusted generals and the first explorers to land on Earth. Ya-Len - The (Falcon-Fox) leader of the Rouge Court and one of the three Court leaders. Leader to the two generals of Ya-Len, Mar-seer and Hano. Hano - A powerful (Bear-Stag) Hybridgea general of the Rouge Court. One of Ya-Len's trusted generals and the leader of the fourth guard. Ra-je - A smart (Weasel-Snake) Hybridgea Librarian of the Rouge Court Library. Witty and quick-thinking and file keeper of the Rouge Court Leader. Lu-si - A quick (Wolf-Scorpion) Hybridgea spy, a serving creature in the Rouge Court. Lala - A smart (Fruit bat-Lizard) Hybridgea who serves under Ra-je as an apprentice of the Rouge Court Library. Also assistant file keeper of the Rouge Court Leader. Q-ail - A strong (Antelope-Panther) Hybridgea, leader of the third guard and right-hand creature to Hano. O-lio - A strong (Lion-Ram) Hybridgea, leader of the second guard and right-hand creature to Mar-seer. Ota - The (Coyote-Zebra) leader of the Alastan Court and one of the three Court leaders. Leader to the three generals of Ota. Mix-ia, Eugen and Tal-i. Mix-ia - A small (Okapi-Ocelot) Hybridgea general of the Alastan Court. One of Ota's trusted Generals and the leader of the fifth guard. Eugen - A strong (Lion-Springbok) Hybridgea general of the Alastan Court. One of Ota's trusted Generals and the leader of the sixth guard. Tal-i - A swift (Cheetah-Finch) Hybridgea general of the Alastan Court. One of Ota's trusted Generals and the leader of the Seventh guard. Damio - A smart (Wildcat-Impala) Hybridgea leader of the Waio Court. Leader to the two generals of Damio, Ulaz and Yen-Le. Ulaz - A small (Snake-Bat) Hybridgea general of the Waio Court. One of Damio's trusted Generals and the leader of the First defence. Yen-Le - a strong (Cougar-Raccoon) Hybridgea general of the Waio Court. One of Damio's trusted Generals and the leader of the Second Defence. Mana - A smart (Hyena-Crow) Hybridgea, the previous leader of the Alastan Court and fugitive of the Courts.